cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mouse
Mouse is a second year student at Sator Academy, studying to become a magical zoologist. Physical Description Mouse has straight, short, dirty blond hair with bangs. She wears glasses over her gray blue eyes, and is nearly blind without them. She is thin, but very tall and awkward. She stands at 5'7" and her body has almost no curves. Mouse doesn't like to show much skin either. She is thin and lanky and wears clothing that will help her blend in, not stand out. She usually stays away from bright colors and rarely wears make-up. Personality Everyone calls Christine "Mouse". Some people think that is because her spirit animal is a mouse, but this was her nickname long before Sator, so most people assume it is because she is so quiet. It is true that Mouse is one of the most difficult people to get to open up. She is extremely quiet and is more of an observer than a participator. She usually hangs to the background, and often goes unnoticed. She is cautious and reserved. To the very few who get to know her, Mouse is a sweet, caring, compassionate soul. She tries to find the good in everyone and lives by the creed that if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. This is probably why she says so little. Mouse is a goody goody and a stick in the mud. Mouse developed an interest in photography last year and became the photographer for the school paper. She prefers to experience life from behind the lense. History Mouse grew up in the slums with her three sisters. Her mother and father both have full heads of white hair, and while hers is still blond, it seems rather obvious that something didn't quite match up when you looked at the whole family. Mouse was always the odd one out. She was the youngest, and her sisters teased her saying that she was adopted. They unwittingly hit upon the truth when they began also telling her that their father was not actually hers. After a couple years, her father couldn't deny the differences in their appearance and knew that his wife must have had an affair. They fought constantly until he moved out, leaving his family behind to concentrate solely on his work for the Kingston Street Family. Without his income, their mother did what she could, and ended up working as a bartender in a club owned by Beatrice Gasparelli. Amanda befriended the underboss in the Poncelli Family, and became one of her most trusted employees. After Beatrice became the boss, Amanda was made her underboss and now runs the club where she used to bartend, she renamed it Bottom's Up. Now that their family had money again, the girls were sent to Unity Prep to get an education. While her sisters seemed to take to the life right away, Mouse struggled to find her place and often discovered that there was no place for her. She abhorred the gritty reality of the slums and retreated inside herself as much as she could. The other kids at Unity Prep made fun of where she came from and she made no friends there. Her sister Sasha became a singer at another club owned by the Gasperlli Gang, and then Catherine was enrolled at Sator when they discovered her magical abilities. For a full year, Mouse was mostly on her own and her mother attempted to bond with her during this time by teaching her how to run the books. Mouse did not excel in this department and she desperately hated being part of the illegal activities. During this time is when she met Tia, another girl from the slums. The two girls became very close. Though Mouse is still unsure of her sexuality, Tia is the only romantic partner she has ever had. They hid their relationship from the rest of the Bottom family and everyone thought Tia was merely her friend. When it was discovered that Mouse also had the ability to manipulate an element, she too was sent to Sator and found herself in a whole new world of possibilities. It was hard leaving her only friend behind and worse because her sister, Catherine, who had always tortured her more than Sasha with the teasing when she was younger, was there, and Mouse wished there was a way to get away from her family. Graduation seemed like there was finally a light at the end of her tunnel. Her mother wanted her to pursue a career that would keep her close, and be useful to the family, but her sister, Catherine, already decided on becoming an entertainer (mostly to compete with Sasha), insisted that she choose a career that would take her to Vellenvale. Catherine didn't insist on this out of sisterly love, but more as a way to make sure she didn't have to be alone. Storyline Squeak Squeak! Category:Characters Category:Sator Student Category:Coalition Category:Human Category:Slums